Preffie
by theditor
Summary: A new girl joins the dojo, just beginning martial arts. She becomes friends with the gang. Then one day Kim goes to the dojo and sees the new girl doing something that may change Kim's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I know you haven't seen much of me recently, sorry about that. I'm trying out a new story, tell me what ya think.**

**Preffie**

It was a clear night as the moonlight cast a faded glow upon that of below. Her footstep was soft and unheard as stood there, gazing at the sign for the Bobby Wasabi dojo. A group of friends stood inside the dojo and she watched them with slight eager interest. The gang of friends packed up ready to head over to their favorite hangout, a place dripping with grease. As they slid into one of the bright red booths she realized it was her time to go. As she ran off into the night a single moonbeam shone a glint on her sword.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

Kim walked into the dojo a smile plastered across her face. Today was the day, she knew it. She had been working her butt off all week and this was the day she would defeat Jack Brewer. Every spar they had she would end up on the floor staring up at him (not that she minded that part). This was the time he would be looking up at her in awe. She went and changed then came out and started stretching her muscles from her unintriguing day at school-she fell asleep in half of her classes. The rest of the Warriors trudged in, Jack in the rear.

"Jack!" She called to him. He looked up and met her steady gaze. "You, me, spar now" She demanded. He huffed. Kim was always trying to defeat him and she was unsuccessful every time. "Fine, just let me go get my Gi on. He rapidly changed into his outfit and came out to an expecting Kim. "About time. Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and slight tingles ran up both black belts arms, the two equally ignoring it.

"Rudy! Kim hollered. Rudy came out to find Kim in one of THOSE moods. He too huffed. "Kim, your sure about this?" Jack asked, still not wanting to hurt his blonde-haired best friend. "Positive." She spoke out clearly, growing anxious for the impending fight. "I'm ready." She stated. Rudy gave a small nod still not believing his strong-will student.

Their spar started off with a difference in view. The blonde ready to knock her oponent to the floor, the male fighting with only half his heart. The two continue to send shots at one another, blocking them as they went. Then a mind drifted for half a second a kick was landed and a few moves later one of them was left lying on the floor.

That black belt was Kim. Her mind wondered from the simple spar as she dreamed about her celebration of her victory. And she had lost. Jack bent down slightly holding out a hand of aid, chuckling under his breath, though the sound still reached her ears. She slapped his hand away in an angry manner. She stood up on her own and marched over to her locker. Scolding herself for allowing him to defeat her once again. Jack moved across the mats and came up behind her resting his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off. "Oh come on Kim, don't be like that, your skill may not be an equal to mine, but you're still a good fighter." At this she jerked around, eyes flashing with fire as she glared at him. "You know what Jack? I'm sick of your cockiness. I work hard to get to the places I get in Karate and all you do is take advantage of the training you got from your grandfather. Someday I'll be the one throwing you to the floor like a rag doll and all you'll be thinking is why you took advantage of it. She slammed her locker closed and stalked off to the dojo doors.

The brunette dashed after her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. "Look Kim I'm sorry, but look it from my view. All these times you say you'll beat me, but every time I'm the one left standing. I don't want to make fun of you. I'd love to see you beat me, but it's hard when the result is the same every time." She looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity. "Alright fine, I'll forgive you. But that doesn't mean I won't flip you when you laugh at me again." He smiled, relieved to have been forgiven. "And I'll gladly take that as my punishment."

All of a sudden the bells on the dojo door rang, and the two turned to face the newcomer to the dojo. A girl stood there, a rarity, for Kim was the only female to come to the dojo regularly.  
An eerie silence held for several seconds.

**So this is a new story I'm gonna try to do, please review, I really want to know your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back, finally. So here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

"Hey!" A cheerful greeting came from the dojo's latest alien. Silence hung in the air for a small while. Eyes casually examine the visitor, from the pony tail her long hair was pulled into, to the combat boots adorning her feet. Difference was definitely something that erupted this new guest's being. In a flash the judgment subsided and looks of question dissolved into pleasant appearances that stretched across the faces clearing the air and providing a much more welcoming environment.

"Hey, I'm Kim. This is Jack." The blonde black belt stretched her hand out in an offering of friendship. Another hand clasped the blonde's petite one, shaking it with a firm hardy movement.  
"Morgan" the slightly more known girl then turned to Jack giving an equally hard shake to the male black belt's hand. He and Kim both had smiles stretched across their faces having seemed to warm up to the girl as they got to know her.  
Suddenly a glance was thrown towards the hips of each black belt.  
"Black belts huh? It seemed like you guys were the best in the dojo."  
The two smiled at each other. Then a sudden thought came to Kim and a smirk found itself on her face.  
"See Jack? I'm just as good as you!"  
The brunette boy beside her inwardly groaned.  
"Kim come on, we've been over this. I'm just more awesome" He suddenly stumbled a few steps to his left, having been shoved by the annoyed, but currently giggling blonde.  
"Aw, Kimmy. You don't need to be like that." He poked her nose causing her face to flush for several reasons. A direct hit was then laid on Jack's arm. His hand moved rapidly to the spot, rubbing the ill-feeling out of it.  
The newcomer stepped back amused, watching the chemistry rocket between the pair. A slam interrupted the bicker fest and all eyes turned to a certain Latino standing in the doorway of the boys' change rooms.  
His eyes fell upon the newbie and his feet darted across the mat to her side. His face turned to Jack and Kim as his mouth suddenly sputtered out, "Yo, who is this chick and why don't I know her."  
Morgan cleared her throat and the attention was drawn to her, once again.  
"The name's Morgan. I suppose you **aren't** the sensei here." The comment caused a smirk to appear on the lips of the black belts, while Jerry became a bit flustered.  
"Well I-"  
"Face it dude. You can't fake it now." A sigh escaped the Latino's lips. Morgan smirked again. She glanced around at her surroundings.  
"Please tell me more people go here. I don't want to train here alone with him." She jabbed a finger at Jerry. She then put up a hand to stop the black belts' protests.  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll be there too, but with you being paired up constantly I'll be stuck with him. Don't think I didn't notice." A blush spread across the cheeks of the black belts. Kim finally settled herself.  
"Don't worry Morgan. I won't leave you alone with Jerry. Sorry Jack. Looks like you won't see your sparring buddy as much." Jack shrugged, then gave a cocky grin.  
"It's cool. I might make a man of Jerry yet." A silent pause filled the dojo for a moment.  
"HEY!" Kim shook her head at the crazy boys. She then turned her attention back to Morgan.  
"So Morgan, you were thinking of joining? That's great! I'm glad you came to us and not those horrid Black Dragons." Morgan nodded at that.  
"Yeah, I heard too many bad things. I don't want to go to a dojo that abuses their skills and uses them for wrong-doing."  
A look of agreement was shared among the grouped teens.  
Another bang thundered through the dojo. This time a slightly older man trotted from his office.  
"Guys! Why aren't you practicing? Who's this?" Another glance was thrown at Morgan.  
"I'm here to join the dojo. I've never done martial arts before, but since I'm new in town I figured, why not?"  
"Another person! Alright why don't you come join me in my office so that we can get you signed up." Morgan nodded, though she shot a look of question at the other Wasabi Warriors.  
"Oh, that's our sensei. He's a bit of a nutcase but you'll get used to him." The blonde replied. The confusion dispersed. Morgan then followed Rudy into his office as the other warriors shifted their feet across the mat, ready to begin practice once again.

**Alright guys. I hope you liked it. I'll try to post soon. I'll do it faster once summer comes. Anyway REVIEW! And give feedback too. I want to know what you guys think. Kk, bye y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know, it's been forever, but here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

"Okay, all I need you to do get this signed by a parent." Rudy smiled at the girl as he handed the girl the paper that would officially initiate her into the dojo.

Morgan's forehead crinkled up as she took the paper. Her smile turned downward as she realized that joining the dojo would be a bit harder then she had earlier presumed.

Rudy noticed her sudden mood change causing his smile to also disperse.

"It doesn't have to be a parent. Any guardian will do." She heaved a sigh and her stressed thoughts seemed to fade with it.

"Thank you! I can't wait to start training in your dojo and learn what martial arts is truly like." She shook his hand surprising him a bit as it wasn't customary. He noticed that her grip was unusually strong. Moreso than even the average boy.

"It will be great to have you in the dojo. You'll be an interesting and wonderful addition to the Wasabi Warriors." She smiled at him then exited the office, ponytail swinging behind her.

He sat back in the chair and pondered the new girl. She sure wasn't normal. She seemed quite eager to join, which was normal enough- she did seem to be a fan of the sport. But something didn't seem right. Was it the fact that her personality was different from others her age? He stopped himself though. None of the kids at his dojo fell under the category of normal. Still…

Morgan breathed another sigh as she exited Rudy's office. Once that paper was signed she would officially be a part of the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

Practice had just ended and the gang had gathered in a circle finishing their final stretches.

They then stood up and began to recite the Wasabi Code as they did at the end of every practice.

Kim looked over to see Morgan mouthing the words along with them. Strange, she thought. Not many people knew the code and those who did usually had some background with Bobby Wasabi or his dojos. Kim shook the thoughts out of her head. She probably just looked it up online, she convinced herself. Still, something didn't seem completely right with Morgan. Not wrong per say, just- different.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of Kim's face. She blinked and looked up to find Jack staring down at her.

"You okay, you blanked out for awhile." She nodded and then shook her head, clearing her mind of the complex thoughts that had occupied the space moments ago.

"Thinking about how awesome I was when I beat you at today's sparing match?" He teased lightly. She sent a glare his way and shoved him softly to the side as she moved to her locker, collecting her things.

"Yes, Jack. I was definitely remembering that goofy face you have when ever you do that awful victory dance of yours." Jack stuck his tongue out at her which she only responded with by returning the gesture.

Kim then turned her head to see Morgan already outside the dojo. She dashed out the doors as she planned on getting to know the dojo's new female occupant.

"Morgan!" Morgan turned to find Kim dashing up to her side.

"Would you like a brief tour of what makes Seaford, Seaford?" Morgan nodded. Kim was interesting, strong-willed and all, but also meeting her personal standards of friendship.

"How different could this place be from others?" She had know that Seaford was different from the moment she moved there, but was it that special?

"Oh, you would like to know." Kim simply stated as she dragged Morgan off to the first site of many on her personalized tour of Seaford.

**So there it is. I hope to get the next chapter up within a week. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**-C-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I had some inspiration and I wrote chapter 4! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It (though I sure wish I did)**

"Kim!" Morgan called as she continued to be dragged behind the persistent blonde.

"Kim, where are you taking me?" Kim paused for a moment and turned to face Morgan as she inhaled a long breath of air.

"I'm taking you to the school, how else would you find out where it is.?" Morgan blinked and gave her an 'are you serious look'.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a little thing that people like to call the internet?" Kim shot her a small glare before turning her head and dragging Morgan behind her, just like she had before.

"Yeah, I know of the internet, but it isn't as fun of this." Morgan raised her eyebrows a small amount before shooting off another remark.

"That's a matter of opinion." Kim whirled around.

"You know, if I didn't know that I act the same way most of the time I would _not _be this friendly to you." Morgan nodded her head and shifted a bit so that her arm was finally free of Kim's clasp.

"Duly noted. Can we at least slow down? I want the chance to see everything that I'm passing so that I have some mental landmarks." Kim's attitude seemed to disappear along with Morgan's.

"Sure, I'm still taking you to the school first though." The air finally cleared the two started off down the street once again.

Morgan glanced around her, turning her head from side to side trying to soak in as mach as she could. Seaford was a lot different from the place she had come from. She had seen many places around the world- traveling was not uncommon for her, but something about Seaford just touched her a bit differently then the other places had. She didn't know for sure what it was yet, but she would eventually find out.

Morgan studied the people that she passed and came to a conclusion that many to most of them had laid back attitudes which gave the people at the dojo a certain uniqueness as she had noticed that all of them seemed to have a certain determination inside of them. Even Jerry seemed to have 'never back down' spirit hidden beneath his layers of confusion. Morgan turned he head to look at Kim for a moment. Kim seemed to carry an extra amount of fire. This fire would take her far as long as she kept calm most of the time.

Morgan's thoughts then drifted to the life she had before her move to Seaford.

Kim glanced at Morgan only to find her deep in her own thoughts. After being around Morgan for enough time she realized that this wasn't infrequent for the girl. Hopefully it wouldn't prove to be a challenge when she began to train. Kim, herself, was a deep thinker so she knew that it wouldn't always be an issue, but she also knew people at the Black Dragons who would stall in a fight because they got lost in their thoughts. Heck, she had lost today's spar because of that, it was just fortunate that her thoughts stayed simple when a clear mind was crucial.

Kim, thinking about the spar as it had come to mind, realized that Jack still didn't think of her as en equal. Sure. he gave her a lot of credit, but it just wasn't enough to convince her. This only meant that she had to train harder to get Jack to finally treat her with a fair amount of respect. She sure wasn't gonna back down now.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Morgan tugged on her arm pointing to a building.

"Is that the high school?" Morgan asked, though she already seemed quite sure of herself on this matter.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kim asked. This was the tour she was supposed to be taking Morgan on. Not the other way around.

"Well I doubt that many of the buildings in Seaford have 'Seaford High' on the side" Morgan stated a small grin slipping onto her face.

"Well, yeah, that's the school. Why don't I take you to next place? Don't worry, this tour won't be as boring as before." Kim said a smile reaching her face as well.

As they continued their journey around town, the air suddenly changed from a a smoggy city smell, to a fresh and salty scent.

"We are now at destination number 2." Kim stated elaborating her words as if she were giving an official tour of Seaford instead of a casual one that had only two people.

"And this place would be?" Morgan wondered. She understood that they were at the beach-that was a given, but why was this spot so important? It seemed a bit secluded.

"This is the Wasabi Warriors hangout!" Kim shouted letting her words echo across the sky.

"Oh, got it. So this is your super secret chill spot. Got it. And since I'm now a Wasabi Warrior I'm a part of it too." Morgan's eyes wandered from spot to spot as she spun around getting a good look the hangout.

"I guess you could say that. Hey Morgan, earlier I saw you mouthing the words to the Wasabi Code along with us, did you search it on the internet?" Morgan's eyes went wide when she realized that her actions had not gone unnoticed.

"Y-yeah. I, uh, found it online." Her voice came across with a slight waver in the clarity. Kim raised her eyebrows at the action but decided to drop the matter, at least for the moment.

"Yeah, we hangout here and just come whenever we want to do some crazy stuff without being seen in public. This place sure has memories. Her mind whirled from memory to memory as it all came flashing back.

"And you'll get the chance to make more with us. Alright, let's get to the next spot." Kim began to walk back to the road, but Morgan paused a moment to look at her phone.

"Oh, sorry Kim. It's later then I thought and I have to get home." Morgan said her mouth forming into a flat line.

"It's fine, I get it, crazy parent curfews, it happens." The girls exchanged a quick hug before each began to head their own way home.

Kim wondered if Morgan would be okay trying to find her way home, but figured her newfound friend would be fine. Her thoughts then shifted back to the training that she had to step up with.

Meanwhile Morgan breathed another sigh of relief (realizing that was becoming more common), glad that Kim had bought her curfew excuse.

"If only she knew." She whispered as her voice was carried away with the ocean wind.

**I hope you all liked it. Remember, the more reviews the faster I write and post so… Review!**

**-C-**


End file.
